Conor Clark
|tribes = |place = 13th Voted Out (8/20) |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 5 |season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 9th Voted Out (10/18) |challenges2 = 0 |votesagainst2 = 4 }} is the 13th Voted Out from and the 9th Voted Out from . On the first day of Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands, Conor Clark was eager to make connections from the beginning. Using his charming English accent, Conor was able to make friends before the game even started, when all twenty castaways were walking over to the Fens to start the game. Clark elected to be a captain, immediately labelling himself as a leader, and selected Jessie Spradling, Josh Fish, Rachel Lesser, Benjamin Gossart, and Niki Mandel to be on his tribe Peng. After failing to win immunity during the first challenge after choking at the word puzzle, Peng absorbed the loser of the 1:1 challenge, Remi Ginsberg, who was immune that round. At the vote, Clark was targeted by the outsiders of the group (Ginsberg and Mandel), but ultimately had enough numbers to make Mandel the first boot of the season. This established an alliance within Peng consisting of Clark, Spradling, and Fish, "J-J-Hun." After managing to eke out safety in the next challenge, Peng headed to tribal again in round 3. Realizing that they had the power, J-J-Hun decided to make an early move by pulling in the outsider Ginsberg and using her to blindside physical threat Lesser 4-2. At this point, Clark was in a very powerful and influential position in the game, however his label as a leader, and therefore a threat, was becoming ever larger. In round 4, the tribes swapped into two tribes, and Clark and Ginsberg were the only original Peng to be swapped onto the new Peng tribe, which included a majority of original Kuposo members. After losing that challenge, Clark realized he needed to step up his social game and align with the players on his tribe who held the power. Of the three non-Kuposo members on his new tribe (Clark, Ginsberg, and original Lemon Corrine Cella), Clark made the strongest connections with the old Kuposo members. Despite not being told the entire plan, Clark was not a target, and Ginsberg was voted out that round. Following another tribal loss, Clark found himself in a much more formidable position. The new Peng tribe began to attack each other, and both sides (one led by Meredith Dillard and the other by Tim McQuaid) both needed Clark's vote. Clark decided to align with Dillard, as he saw Tim as a snake and was not a fan of his main ally, Kathy Tangarife. This vote in which Clark voted with Dillard, Joe Lynch, and Cella, was the beginning of a very tight alliance. Clark had managed to get himself out of a bad position and into a good one in a matter of two rounds. The following round, the tribes swapped again and Clark found himself on a tribe with Dillard, Cella, Fish, Gossart, Summer Holland, and Hallie Marcellus. After losing the pairs challenge, Clark and Dillard led the charge to vote out Hallie Marcellus. Some wanted Gossart gone, but Clark fought for him, citing the original Peng connection as a reason for Gossart to remain loyal. On the other tribe, Clark and his allies tried to manipulate the vote to get rid of former Lemon James Zemartis, however that proved unsuccessful when Zach Bresnick was instead booted. The following round, Clark realized he was in a good strategic position on his tribe but that his allies on the other tribe, Lynch and Spradling, were not. Clark and Dillard managed to throw that challenge in an effort to save Lynch and Dillard, and Gossart was the last casualty before the merge. Around this time, Clark, Dillard, and Cella had been searching for the original Lucky Lemons hidden immunity idol, of which Cella had a clue. On a hunt, Clark was able to find the idol and conceal it without Dillard or Cella being aware he had found it. He was determined to keep this idol a secret from other players in the game. Entering the merge, Clark and Dillard headed a seven person mega-alliance consisting of Lynch, Spradling, Fish, Holland, and Cella. At this point, people began understanding how great of a position Clark was in in the game; he had so many loyal allies, many of whom saw him as their number one. The first two rounds of the merge were rather straight-forward for this alliance, as they eliminated Tess Mahon Kuzin and Tangarife. After Cella and Clark each received the merge idol clues, the trio of Clark, Dillard, and Cella went out to search for it. After hours of searching campus, Clark found the merge hidden immunity idol along with Dillard and Cella. To throw off other players, this trio created and hid a bevy of fake idols near the area in which they found the real one. At this point, Clark was considering ditching his original alliance of Spradling and Fish and working closer with Dillard and Cella over this idol camaraderie. The following round, Spradling uncovered new information about Cella and Dillard, citing an online post that showed they knew each other before the game. Clark and his allies immediately went after Cella that round, blindsiding her and Dillard in a 7-2 vote. After the vote, Clark believed that getting Dillard back on their side following the vote would be easier than it turned out to be. Still, he had Lynch, Spradling, Fish, and Holland that would certainly remain loyal to him in the next few votes. After losing the final eight immunity challenge, Clark and his allies figured the vote to be a simple one: remove the biggest threat left that was outside the alliance, James Zemartis. However, Dillard had a different idea. She, CJ Andrews, and Fish (who had won a vote nullifier advantage at a previous challenge) conspired on getting the biggest threat in the game out at that time, Clark. Despite only being three people, if everything fell into place, they would be able to pull off the move. At tribal council, despite having heard his name brought up and having two hidden immunity idols, Clark opted to not play one. He was voted out that round by a vote of 3-3-1, and 3-2 on a re-vote. As he was getting up to get his torch snuffed, Clark whispered into the ear of ally Lynch, and told the players who voted for him to choke on a kiss he had sent their way. Clark voted for James Zemartis to be the sole survivor at final tribal council. Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands Voting History Because of Clark's impressive social game that he played a season ago, he was an obvious choice to return for Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing to play once more before he left to go home to England. In his interview, Clark mentioned wanting to plant over twenty fake idols and advantages during the game, just to spice things up. Clark and fellow returnees Alex Sharp, Lexi Cassano, and Emma Lord helped comprise the cast of eighteen castaways. Clark was assigned to be on the Azure tribe along with Cassano, Caitlyn Ark, Lindsey Amazeen, Dana Gajewski, Michael Laposata, Emerson Campbell, Andy Brady, and Chase Preston. Clark's game started right out of the gate, again, this time after having won the first immunity challenge of the season. Clark and Cassano struck up an alliance that later turned into a very strong friendship, and it was clear those two would be a force to be reckoned with in the game. They developed a five person alliance along with Preston, Brady, and Ark. During the first few rounds of the game, Clark did not only talk to just those four players. He developed many relationships with Azure players outside the alliance, especially Campbell and Amazeen. He had also known Ece Bapcum of Charybdis from before the game had started, and struck up a relationship with fellow returnee Alex Sharp. Clark made sure to keep these relationships strong despite not needing their votes for any upcoming tribal councils. In round two, following an immunity challenge loss, the entire tribe voted out Laposata after worries about his idol searching habits. In round three, Azure won immunity. At this point, Clark and his allies had been searching feverishly for the Azure hidden immunity idol. After many long nights of searching the entire campus, Clark was able to find the Azure idol, and made sure to replace it with a fake. Much like the first time he played, Clark was in a powerful social position while also being recognized as a threat to others in the game. In round four, the two tribes swapped into three, and Clark's new tribe was comprised of fellow Azure members Brady, Ark, Gajewski, and Charybdis member Emma Lord. Clark was in a great position on this tribe with his allies making up the majority. After Kirby, the all-female tribe, lost that challenge, Clark's main priority was ensuring that Cassano would survive. Despite being in a minority, one of the three players in the majority, Bapcum, had established ties with both Clark and Cassano. The plan for the vote was to have Bapcum flip on her old tribe (Ghalia Belmrah and Lauren Aquino) and vote with Cassano and Campbell. In a shocking move to many, this technically happened, but because of a hidden immunity idol played by Belmrah, Cassano was voted out with two votes. This made it seem as though Bapcum had flipped and just gotten unlucky with Belmrah's idol play. Clark was incensed that Cassano was booted from the game so early on, and sought to avenge her elimination. After losing the next challenge, Clark realized he needed to focus on his own game, as his tribe was heading to tribal. Leading up to the vote, Ark had found the fake hidden immunity idol that Clark had planted, and proceeded to tell Clark and her allies. At this point, Clark revealed to her the real hidden immunity idol, and was pleased that Ark had made him aware of her findings. The vote seemed to be pre-decided, with Lord being the easy target due to tribal lines as well as her erratic behavior. In a meeting between Clark and Lord just before tribal, Clark had a change of heart after realizing Lord's genuine nature and unwillingness to be disloyal. He consulted with allies Brady and Ark, and they agreed to vote out Azure outsider Gajewski instead of Lord that round. That round, Kirby had also lost immunity, and it was becoming clearer to Clark that Bapcum's antics from last tribal were in fact planned. He realized the Campbell, who he had now become closer with, was in imminent danger. As such, he gave her his immunity idol to use that tribal council, resulting in Lauren Aquino going home instead of her. In the next immunity challenge, Azure lost a seemingly insurmountable lead and was headed to tribal council for the second round in a row. Once again, it seemed clear to everyone that Lord would be the target. However, there were rumblings that Clark's ally Brady was feeding information to Bapcum. Given Clark's disdain for Bapcum, he and Ark mulled the possibility of blindsiding Brady that round. Lord continued to give them no reasons to vote her out, and Clark and Ark decided that Brady, not Lord, would be the target that round. At tribal, Lord played a hidden immunity idol despite not needing it, and Brady was voted out. Lord later told Clark and Ark that she was in possession of a super idol. At the final immunity challenge before merge, players were tasked with holding bags filled with water bottles in an endurance challenge. The two tribes being targeted were Kirby and Clark's tribe, Azure. Clark put in a heroic performance, holding thirteen water bottles before his endurance ran out. Azure was about to lose the challenge, and not wanting to vote anyone from his three person-tribe out, Clark managed to convince Campbell of the other tribe to throw the challenge. The plan was to give Lord's super idol to Campbell, in hopes of eliminating Bapcum. Unfortunately for Clark, the super idol turned out to be fake, and Campbell was sent home that round. Going into the ten person merge, it was very clear that two sides have been formed. One side, led by Clark, consisted of Lord, Ark, and Amazeen. The other, led by Bapcum, including Zaid Khan, Milo Baker, and Belmrah. This left two players, Preston and Sharp, in the middle. After coming up short in the individual immunity challenge, Clark realized that he would most likely be a target of the other side's. He and his allies decided it would be best to target the head of the snake, Bapcum, that round, and hope she did not have a hidden immunity idol. Because of relationships built very early on in the game, Clark and his allies managed to convince both Preston and Sharp to vote with them and form a 6-4 majority that round. At tribal, Bapcum received six votes, however they were all nullified by the idol she played. Clark was voted out that round with four votes. Before leaving tribal council, Clark made sure to leave his mark on the game, calling out Bapcum and her entire alliance for playing a snakey game. At final tribal council, Clark had a tough time deciding who to vote for between long-time allies Ark and Sharp. He ended up voting for Ark, but Sharp was crowned Sole Survivor in the end. Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing Voting History Trivia *Conor is the only castaway to be voted out twice without a majority of votes. Conor also holds the record for most tribal councils attended all-time with Alex Sharp (14).